walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Monster
Monster (em português: '''Monstro')'' é o sétimo episódio da série Fear the Walking Dead, ele também é o episódio de estréia da 2ª Temporada, tento exibição em 10 de Abril de 2016. Esta Season Premiere foi escrita por Dave Erickson e dirigida por Adam Davidson. Sinopse Nossas famílias fogem da acabada cidade de Los Angeles, no iate de Strand. Strand permanece sob um mistério. O nosso grupo encontrará perigos no mar. Sinopse Traduzida de AMC.com. Grandes Eventos *Los Angeles começa a ser bombardeada pelos militares durante a noite. *Madison e Travis preparam suas coisas para fuga, enquanto Strand leva o resto do grupo para seu iate. *Chris se recusa a deixar o corpo de sua mãe. *Alguns zumbis atacam o trio, e todos são levados para o iate. *Os sobreviventes acabam sabendo que iriam para San Diego. *O corpo de Liza é jogado ao mar durante um simples funeral. *Um novo perigo se aproxima. *Última aparição de Elizabeth Ortiz (Cadáver) Enredo O episódio começa Madison em pé na praia vendo a queda de bombas na cidade de Los Angeles. Strand dirige um barco inflável para seu iate Abigail, com Nick, Alicia, Ofelia, e Daniel a bordo. Enquanto isso, Madison e Travis preparam suprimentos para transportar para o Abigail e Chris senta-se ao lado do cadáver de sua mãe Liza ainda catatônico. Já no iate, Strand liga o Abigail e vê barcos com refugiados fugirem do litoral, e manda Nick ir pegar o resto do grupo antes do Abigail seja pego por refugiados. Enquanto Nick não chega, Madison, Travis, e Chris lutam contra infectados que aparecem na praia, e quando já estavam em desvantagem, Nick chega no barco inflável e todos eles fogem da costa com o corpo de Liza. Quando todos estão a bordo, Strand dirige o Abigail longe, e o grupo observa como as bombas dos militares destrói Los Angeles fazebdo-a parecer que está no inferno. No dia seguinte, Strand informa ao grupo que o seu iate tem combustível suficiente para durar 3.000 milhas, caso eles não sobrecarregem os motores. Preocupado com seu filho, Travis verifica Chris em sua cabine, mas o garoto não deseja falar nada. No convés, o grupo vê uma pequeno bote salva vidas afundando, onde transporta 20 passageiros. Os passageiros imploram por ajuda, e Madison confronta Strand para resgatar os passageiros, mas ele se recusa. Enquanto isso, Travis pede para Alicia se comunicar com os canais de rádio para ajudar a descobrir um destino seguro, porém, Strand diz a Travis e Madison que ele criou um curso para San Diego, na esperança de receber ajuda da Marinha. Madison apela para Travis convencer Strand salvar as pessoas que estão afundando, mas Travis diz que eles não podem pôr mais pessoas no iate, devido ser arriscado demais. Alicia faz o que Travis pediu, e escuta chamadas de socorro dos sobreviventes no rádio. A Guarda Costeira anunciou que não pode resgatar ninguém por mar, terra ou ar, deixando a garota aflita. Na sala de controle, Strand admite a Nick que eles não irão para San Diego, deixando o rapaz desconfiado. Ao vagar pelo convés, Madison pede para Alicia parar de ouvir o rádio e descansar um pouco. Mas a garota insiste em ajudar, fazendo Madison concordar. Travis preocupado diz a Madison que Chris está sentado próximo ao corpo de Liza o todo o dia, e vendo que ela ainda está chateada por eles não terem ajudado as pessoas afundando, ele afirma que eles precisam cuidar de si mesmos antes de ajudar outras pessoas. Mas tarde, Alicia ouve uma música em um canal de rádio e um homem incentiva os ouvintes te responder. A garota fica indecisa se deve ou não, mais vendo que o homem estava insistindo muito para que alguém o respondesse, ela fala com ele. Após deixar o corpo de sua mãe, Chris se junta a Daniel, que está pescando. Daniel, ainda lutando com a perda de sua esposa, se solidariza com Chris sobre Liza, e os dois acabam conseguindo um peixe para o almoço, enquanto Travis os observa. Nick encontra Ofelia sentindo um pouco de dor enquanto sobe uma escada, ele sugere que ela apliaue gelo em sua ferida de bala e que também beba muita vodka, pois isso iria fazê-la ficar confortada com a dor. A mulher acha aquilo estranho, mais pensa a respeito. Alicia continua falando com o homem no rádio. Ele diz a ela que seu nome é Jack e que ele está em um pequeno barco, mas hesita em revelar sua localização, onde a garota entende o motivo. Enquanto isso, Travis se aproxima de Daniel e perguntar-lhe como Chris está, e o velho alega que um dia o garoto iria entender, que o que Trais fez para Liza foi um ato de misericórdia. Longe dali, Madison ouve Strand conversar no deck superior da sala de comando, e fica surpresa ao encontrá-lo sozinho. Ele explica que ele fala para si mesmo para ficar acordado, e ela revela que não iria jogá-lo no mar por isso. Madison pergunta se a profundidade do local onde estão é adequando para jogarem o corpo de Liza, e Strand revela que eles deveriam está numa área com 40 metros de profundidade. Ainda conectada ao desconhecido, Alicia diz a Jack que eles têm um sistema de dessalinização, e o homem brinca dizendo que ela deve ser rica, mas a garota fala que o iate não é dela, e que está apenas como passageira. Ela hesita em revelar informações mais específicas, fazendo o homem entender. Mais tarde, Madison se junta a Daniel no convés. Daniel questiona os motivos de Strand, apontando que o homem já estava fazendo as malas antes das bombas começarem a cair, e a mulher aponta que ele mesmo assim os salvou, e que todos eles deveriam abrir o olho sobre Strand, no qual o velho disse que já está o observando. Mais informações são ditas por Jack à Alicia, ele revela que está com seu irmão e sua cunhada, e a garota escuta simpaticamente como ele falar sobre como viu sua vez namorada se transformar, fazendo Alicia se sentir um pouco triste, e provavelmente relembrar seus últimos momentos com seu ex-namorado falecido. Mais tarde, no convés, o grupo se reúne em torno do corpo de Liza enquanto Travis fala alguns elogios sobre sua ex-esposa. Chris violentamente empurra o corpo da mãe no mar e com raiva sai do lugar. Travis vai atrás dele é os dois acabam discutido, onde Chris aponta que Travis atirou em sua mãe. O homem tenta explicar e acalmar o filho mais leva um soco no rosto, e perplexo deixa a cabine do filho com o lábio sangrando. Horas depois, Alicia se comunica com Jack no rádio e descobre que o barco dele está afundando. Ela se oferece para resgatá-lo e revela sua localização, para que eles possam determinar o quão longe ele está. Alicia diz a Travis e Madison que um homem chamado Jack precisa de sua ajuda. Strand com raiva pergunta o que ela revelou sobre a sua situação. Ela insiste dizendo que não lhe disse nada de importante, e Nick diz Strand que Alicia estava apenas tentando ajudar as pessoas. Strand fala que todos que estão em seu barco tem que contribuir de alguma forma, ou, pelo menos, não ser um obstáculo. Quando Nick pergunta o que é a contribuição, Strand diz a Nick se sua contribuição é o seu destemor. Mais tarde, Madison conforta Chris e defende Travis, dizendo que ela teria matado Liza se Travis não tivesse atirado, e quando o grupo se senta para jantar, Chris vai para o convés e vê uma névoa chegar. Ele pula na água, e faz todos ficarem em pânico. Nick mergulha atrás dele, mas Chris explica que ele é só estava nadando. Enquanto isso, Alicia diz a Jack que eles não podem resgatá-lo, mais o homem diz ameaçadoramente, que já tinha encontrado sua localização. Na sala de controle, Strand vê um barco se aproximando no radar e fica logo preocupado. Na água, Nick é atacado por um infectado que se encontra boiando na água. À medida que o nevoeiro cai passando, o grupo vê cadáveres flutuando ao redor, aparentemete os corpos dos refugiados que estavam ajundando. O barco onde as pessoas estavam flutua nas proximidades, crivado de balas. Travis pega Chris na lancha inflável e Nick nada até o barco virado e encontra o diário de bordo do barco. Strand ouve outro alerta de radar, e diz a Alicia e Madisob que poderia ter sido as mesmas pessoas que a garota estava falando no rádio, que provocou a morte das pessoas que estavam afundando. Ele diz a Madison que eles precisam que eles vão correr mais rápido do que o barco que está se aproximando, pois os intrusos estão vindo à 25 nós, mais rápido do que o Abigail pode ir. Enquanto isso, Travis, Chris e Nick voltam ao Abigail, enquanto Strand liga as potências do barco. Madison diz a Travis que quem disparou no barco que afundou está voltando para vir pegar eles. Outros do Elenco Convidados *Elizabeth Rodríguez como Elizabeth Ortiz Co-Entrelando *Desconhecido como Jake. (Apenas a Voz) Imagens Promocionais Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-travis-curtis-madison-dickens-935.jpg FTWD 201 Travis Burning House.png Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-madison-dickens.jpg Ftwd_201_rf_0108_0001-rt.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-nick-dillane-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-daniel-blades-ofelia-mason-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-daniel-blades-strand-domingo-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-daniel-blades-nick-dillane-935-1.jpg fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-gallery-victor-domingo-2-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-nick-daniel-blades-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-nick-dillane-935-1.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-alicia-carey-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-strand-domingo-400.jpg Ftwd_201_rf_0106_0036_rt.jpg Ftwd 201 rf 0106 0270-rt.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-strand-domingo-2.jpg FTWD 201 Madison Strand Wheelhouse.png Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-chris-henrie-daniel-blades-935.jpg Primera_imagen_de_T2_FWD.png fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-gallery-victor-domingo-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-ofelia-mason-935.jpg FTWD Liza Dead.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-nick-dillane-alicia-carey-935.jpg Ftwd_201_rf_0112_0067-rt.jpg FTWD 201 Walker Underwater.png Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-alicia-carey-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-madison-dickens-alicia-carey-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-ofelia-mason-alicia-carey-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-madison-dickens2.png fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-gallery-travis-curtis-935 (1).jpg fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-gallery-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg Vídeos The Walking Dead & Fear The Walking Dead Premiere Promo Fear The Walking Dead NEW Season 2 2x01 Promo Trailer "Fear the Dead… or the Strand?" HD Fear The Walking Dead Sneak Peek shown during The Talking Dead 4 3 16 Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 1 Sneak Peak Curiosidades * Cliff Curtis, afirmou que o título deste episódio refere-se aos monstros tanto os que estão mortos como os vivos: "Para matar o monstro, você tem que se tornar o monstro."Fonte tirada de WSJ.com. **Esta frase é semelhante ao que Carol Peletier disse à Sam Anderson em "Heads Up": "A única coisa que o impede de se tornar um monstro é está matando." * A canção que Alicia ouviu tocando antes de falar con Jack no rádio é "Five Years" de David Bowie. * As palavras que Madison disse para Chris: "A dor não vai embora, só permanece," é semelhante ao que Andrea disse a Beth Greene em "18 Miles Out": "A dor não vai embora, você só se acostuma com ela". Referências Categoria: Episódios da Temporada 2 Categoria: Episódios de Fear The Walking Dead